sisters
by 9t
Summary: How much Elsa loves her baby sister, Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa

I was in the middle of my piles of paperwork, when someone knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I said. The door open and Anna, my baby sister, walk in "Anna, what's wrong? It's late. Why you still up?"

Anna ignored my question, she walk across the queen room and crashed on my lap. She rest her head on my neck, nuzzle comfortably and take my left arm circled her waist before saying "You go on with your work. Ignore me. I love you" with that, she sleep warm and safe in my arm.

Me, on the other hand, still digests what just happen. After a few second a smile form on my face, and I stayed in that position for a while. Slowly and tenderly I kiss Anna hair. "I love you so very much"

After a while, when I'm sure enough that Anna already in her deep sleep, I slowly snaked my right arm under Anna knee and pick my sister up (bridal style). I walk to my bed and lay Anna down. I tuck the covers up, gently brushed Anna's stray hair and kiss her forehead "Sweet dream"

I walks out to the balcony. Standing there, facing my kingdom. I cannot believe how close I has come to loss it. How close I was to loss the one and only person I love more than myself , my sister. For 13 years I hide in my room. For 13 years I was avoiding my sister. For 13 years of loneliness and sadness. 13 burdened years of missing Anna's sweet face and warm hug. But now everything is back to normal. I get my sister back. I can kiss her, hug her, play with her, spoiled her and protect her without worries.

Sigh. I start to turn back to my room and joined my sister on bed when my eyes caught something. I focus my sight to the source of light coming from the sea and realised it was a ship. No! It's not just A ship, it's a lot of ships. Big ships. Without warning, one of the ship release a cannonball towards my kingdom and hit the small village near the beach.

"Oh god!" I gasp at what I just saw and shouted to the guard from where I stand in the balcony "We're under attack! Go protect our people!"

The soldiers ride their horses out from the castle towards the village. I run back inside and wake my sister up "Anna! Anna wake up" Anna didn't budge "Come on, Anna!" I focused my power to my palm and make it ice cold before touching Anna's cheek

"Ack!" Anna wake up screaming and sit up on the bed. She turned to me "Elsa! Why you do that?!"

I grab Anna's hand and pull her out of bed "We're under attack. Come on, I need to make sure you're safe" I drag my sister out of the room

"What? Who attack us?"

"I don't know Anna"

"Your Majesty!" Kai come running with 3 guards "You and Princess Anna need to go now. A carriage is ready to take you out from here. The intruder will arrive here anytime from now."

"Take Anna to the carriage" I said, Anna turn to me disapprove with my command

"No! I'm not going without you!"

I placed my hands on either side of Anna's face and meet our eyes "Anna, look, I have to protect this kingdom. But I cannot do that without knowing you are safe. Please just go with Kai. I'll find you, I promise!"

Anna shook her head, tears in her eyes "No! You have promised me, that we will stick together no matter what. So, I'm not gonna leave you"

I look at my sister face for a moment before kiss her forehead and pull her into my arms "I love you, Anna. So very much" I broke the hug. Suddenly a huge snow storm occurs around me "I'm sorry Anna. I can't let anything happen to you. Kai, take her away!"

"No! Elsa!" Anna try to get to me but the storms to strong. She closed her eyes.

Anna

After a moment, the storm end. I open my eyes "Elsa!"

Elsa no longer there, she's gone.

"Princess, we have to go!" Kai said to me

"No. I'm not going with you!"

"I'm sorry Princess. But it's the Queen command." Kai said sadly "Guard, take the princess to the carriage"

The guard hold my arms and start to dragged me away. They have to dragged me because I struggled hard.

"No! Elsa!" I twist my body around, kicked around and surprisingly, I slip out from their grip. I take this opportunity and run to find Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa**

I use my power to seal the castle gate. The intruders have taken over the village. The castle is the only place that safe. So I decided to not let them take away _my home. _

"Elsa!"

Oh my! I turned to the voice. There, on the top part of the castle, stood my sister with an arrow coming toward her. "Anna!" I wave my hand

**Anna**

I feel myself flying from the place I stood just now, into Elsa's arm.

"What are you doing here?!" Elsa ask me, still not let go of me, I know she's mad. I never seen her so panic and mad "That arrow could hit you! What are you thinking? Why don't you listen to me? I'm the Queen! I told you to go with Kai, I'll find you!"

I look her in the eyes "I'm also your sister" I said firmly "I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you. We'll stick together no matter what"

The others (guards) watch us without a word. Elsa let out a heavy sigh. "Anna, you don't understand! I cannot protect you like this"

"Then DON'T!" I kinda raise up my voice.

"What?"

I grab hold her hands in mine "Don't Elsa. Let's protect each other" I locked our eyes. She look at me and I know she want to say no. The problem is, she never can say no to me.

BOOM!

**Elsa**

I turn my eyes from Anna to the gate. Looks like someone try to broke inside

"They're here, Your Majesty!" one of the guard said

I look back at Anna. I know there's nothing I can say to change her mind "Anna..."

"Elsa, please, don't push me aside again. 13 years is more than enough"

Anna plea killed me inside. I pulled her into my arms "never again. We'll stick together from now on" I whispered to her and kiss her forehead "I love you"

BOOM!

"Stay behind me" I pushed Anna behind me.

BOOM!

"Everybody ready!" I commanded

BOOM! And the gate break open

"NOW!" and the battle begin

I used my power to froze the enemy. I cannot let loose my power, for I afraid I will freeze everyone, including Anna.

"Anna, stay close!" I said to Anna. I have to fight the enemy, in the same time protect my baby sister

**Anna**

I grip Elsa's gown and stay close behind my sister. Then I saw something. A sword! I can use it to help Elsa and the others. I let go of my grip and ran to get the sword. But being a clumsy person as I am, I tripped and fall to the ground. Before I can get back on my feet, I saw one of the intruders ran towards me and swing his sword, ready to finish me. I close my eyes.

"Anna!" I heard Elsa scream my name. I open my eyes and there, in front me, the intruders frozen in his place. "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa help me up and hug me "Oh Anna! I told you to stay behind me! Why won't you listen? You could have died if I didn't freeze him in time" Elsa is crying now.

I felt guilty and regret my action "I'm sorry. Elsa, I'm sorry. I just want to help"

A group of guard come to us "Your Majesty, we're outnumbered. We have to take you and Princess Anna out from here."

I look at Elsa, she watched around and I can see it in her eyes. She don't want to go. She don't want to leave her people. Then I feel pain in my head. "Ouch!" I yelp

Elsa turn her attention back to me "You okay?" she hold me close "What's wrong?"

"My head. I think, I hit my head when I fall just now"

"Come on!" Elsa tighten her grip around me "Let's get out of here"

I refuse. I know she love me so much, that's why she willing to leave. But I'll never let this kingdom and the people in it suffer "But Elsa, Arendelle...

Elsa look at me and smile "We'll get it back. I promise!"

Tbc.

**Hi guys. So, what do you think about this story? I don't know if I should continue this story or not. I need reviews. Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna**

I woke up. I look around, where am I? I sit up on the bed. "Elsa?" I climb down from the bed "Elsa? Where are you?" I started to panic. Did she left me? Again? I ran for the door, yank it open and...

"Princess Anna. You okay? I was just going to wake you up?" Kai said. He was on his way to my room

"Where's my sister?"

"The Queen is outside, by the river"

"Thank you, Kai" I said and hurriedly ran outside to find my one and only sister

I found her, standing by the river. Her eyes on the crystal clear water. But I know her mind was back at Arendelle. Slowly, I walk closer to her, hug her from behind and rest my head on her shoulder "What are you thinking about?"

"Good morning" she smile to me, turn around and give me a kiss on my forehead "How are you?"

"So much better" I said and returned a kiss on her cheek "You thinking about Arendelle, don't you?"

Elsa turn her attention back to the river and rest her hands on mine "Yes. I'm thinking about our people."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." I said sadly

**Elsa**

Upon hearing my sister apology, I turn around and face her. I hold her face in my hand and look into her eyes "No, sweetie, it has nothing to do with you."

"You can stop the intruders if you don't have to watch and worried about me"

"Anna, listen, you're my sister. You're everything to me. I love you more than anything. I'll chose you over everything in this universe. Protecting you is my responsibility."

"Elsa..." Anna eyes tear up

I pull her into my embrace "I love you to much"

"I love too"

I broke the hug and smile at her "Do you want to built a snowman?"

A smile come across Anna's face. I stomped my feet on the ground and the river transformed into ice rink. Then with one wave of my hand, snow start to fall. "But, before that, let's skate" I point my finger to Anna's shoes and it transform to ice skate.

"Elsa, you know I can't skate" she hold my hands

I pull her to the middle of the ice rink "Oh yes you can."

"Don't let me go"

"I won't. I will let you go when you ready" I convince her

She pull me to stop "What's wrong?" I ask. There's something written on her face that I cannot read "Are you okay?"

"Don't let me go" she said, squeezing my hand.

I understand now. She's not talking about the ice skating. She's talking about us. I smile and squeeze her hand back "I'm not going to let you go. Never. Not until you find the right person. Not until you ready to go your own way"

"No! I don't care even after I find the right person, I don't want you to let me go. I don't even want to go my own way. Don't you ever let me go. Ever! I need you with me, forever. I'm your baby sister, it's your responsibility to take care of me. So please, never let me go. Don't leave me."

I was left speechless. My baby sister whom I love the most ask me to never let her go. I pull her into a hug. I hug her tight, hold her close. I never want to let her go. I love her to much, I'll die for her. I kiss her head and look at her eyes "I will always here for you. Forever."

TBC

**Next chapter, you will know who is the intruders. I love Anna and Elsa relation ship :D**

**p/s: I'm sorry for my bad English.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Intruders**

"Finally, I got Arendelle!"

"Ahem!"

"I mean... _**we**_ got Arendelle"

"But, it's not over yet" the Prince of the Southern Isles said "the two sisters manage to get away"

"Don't worry, young man, she'll come back for her kingdom. When, she did, we'll be waiting for her with our own secret weapon to fight her "ice" power"

"I know. I will kill her. But before that, I'm going to make sure she witness how I torture her beloved little sister"

The Duke smirk "By doing that, you already kill her"

"It's really good to be your partner, The Duke of Weasley-town"

"It's Weselton!"

Not far away from the two men stand, a young man was hiding behind a wall and listen to their bad intention.

**ELSA**

"Kai, make sure you wake Anna up before 8 and make sure she take her breakfast" I command "I have a conference with the general and the head of safety team"

"I will, Your Majesty"

I walk to the meeting chamber. This hidden castle is built by our parents when I was a little girl. I still can recall my papa said "_Elsa, dear, one day, this castle might be the only thing we have left"_

I push open the door and the people in it stands up. I make my way to my place and sit down, the others follow after me.

"Gentleman, we have to take back Arendelle"

**ANNA**

"Princess Anna"

I woke up to the voice of Kai waking me up.

"Princess Anna, the queen ask me to wake you up"

"Okay. Okay. I'm up!" I said, stumbling out from bed.

15 minutes later, I made my way to the dining hall. I expect Elsa will be there, waiting for me. So, I call her name when I walk in "Elsa, good morn..."

Elsa was nowhere to be seen. "Kai!"

"Princess"

"Where's Elsa?"

"The queen had a conference with the General."

"Oh" my happy mood dropped

"But she wants me to make sure you eat your breakfast."

Sigh. I sit down at my place and eat a slice of bread. "I'm full!" I get up and walk out before Kai can stop me

I wandered inside the castle. Elsa said this castle was built by our parents. But I don't remember anything about it. I stop in front a door. Curiosity kills a cat. I open the door. 3 pairs of eyes turned to me. One of them is a blue pair of eyes that turned from serious to caring one.

"Ops" I said "Sorry"

"Excuse me for a minute" Elsa gets up and walks to me. She grab my hand, walk me out from the room and close the door

"Good morning" she give me a kiss on my head. It is her usual to kiss me on the head every morning "Have you take your breakfast?"

I nod my head.

"Good" Elsa said smiling at me and another kiss landed on my head

I actually like it. It feels like she loves me so much. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I ask

Elsa smile sadly "I would love to. But Anna, I have to finish this conference, it's about Arendelle." She squeeze my hand "Tell you what. Why don't you go read, or paint something. When, I'm done with this, I'll play with you. Okay?"

"Okay" I try hard to fake a smile

Elsa hug me and give me another kiss. "I love you" She said before turns around, walk back to the room and close the door.

I was left alone. I hate it when she close the door in front of me. It makes me feel the same feeling I have for the past 13 years.

"I love you too" I said quietly

**ELSA**

I'm still in the conference and we still cannot come out with who actually has strike our kingdom. My best guess is the old Duke from Weseltown or Weasley town. Whatever.I throw my glance to the window. It's getting dark outside. Today was really a long day.

I think about Anna. What is she doing now?

The knock on the door bring me back to reality. As if about to answer my thought, Kai walks in.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty"

"What is it, Kai?"

"The Princess"

I get on my feet, alerted. "What's wrong with the princess?"

"She locked herself in her room. Refuse to eat or talk to me"

"The conference, end here" I said and I walk (practically run), to Anna's room

I knock on her door "Anna, it's me, Elsa. Open the door"

"Go away, Elsa"

So, this is how Anna felt when I shut her out. I instantly feel sorry for her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I try to talk her out "Talk to me"

"Nothing is wrong. Just want to be alone"

Sigh. What should I do. "Anna, I'm sorry."

"..." No respond from Anna

"I know I broke my promise. I said I'll play with you"

"It's okay. I understand. You are the Queen." Anna said from behind the close door

"No it's not okay. Yes, I'm the Queen of Arendelle, but I'm also your big sister. I should always put you first above everything." I said. Tears already run down my cheek "Forgive me Anna. Please"

Klik.

The door burst open and Anna jump into my arms.

"Oh, Elsa. I don't mean to make you sad. Please don't cry. There's nothing to be forgiven about. I know it's not easy to rule a kingdom and play the big sister role at the same time." Anna said. Her head buried on my chest "I just scared you'll shut me off again. I'm afraid you'll close the door in my face again"

I hug her tighter "That's not going to happen. Not anymore. My door is always and forever open for you. I'm sorry if I make you remember the past"

We stayed in each other arms for a while before Anna cutely whining on my chest "I'm hungry"

I laugh at her antics "Well, that's what happen when you skip your meals. Come on, let's go eat something" I take her hand and lead the way

**ANNA**

I had this wide, stupid smile plastered on my face. Elsa is feeding me. Yay! Well, she refused at first, but, I gave her my sad (pouty+puppy eyes) face. Works everytime!

"I can believe you actually make me do this" Elsa sigh, feeding me another spoonful of dinner.

"That's what you get for making me sad" I wink at her, munching my food.

Then, suddenly Kai rushed in "Your Majesty, Princess Anna. I'm sorry for disturbing"

"It's okay" Elsa said in her formal Queen tone "What is it?"

"There's a young-weird-looking man with his reindeer, outside. He said he has something really important to tell you."

"How can he possibly knows we're here" Elsa said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"What should I said to him, Your Majesty?"

Elsa look at me and I know what's on her mind. She really wanted to know what this man wants to tell but she's afraid to spoiled our sister-bonding time. I smile at her and turned to Kai "Tell him, the Queen will meet him"

tbc

**Review please.**

**p/s : can you guys bear with my broken English? I'm truly sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for reading my fic, I really appreciate it. :D

Anyway, I am so sorry if I make Anna looks like a spoil and weak princess. This is only the beginning of the story. The true princess Anna will rise later on. She missed Elsa for 13 years, that's why she long for her sister touch and attention.

As for the age, Anna is 16 and Elsa is 20.

* * *

**KRISTOFF**

"Sven, what should I say to the queen? Should I bow? Or shake hand?"

Sven look at me like _"Shake hand? With the queen? Really, Kristoff? Really?"_

"Don't look at me like that. This is my first time"

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" someone announce

I turn from Sven and my eyes fall on a beautiful girl with a stunning white hair, but she's not the one who really caught my attention. My jaw drops a little for the girl who's walking next to the queen. She's so beautiful with her strawberry blond hair and sweet smile

"Ahem!" someone clear his throat

I was back to reality and realise that the queen already infront of me.

I bow to her "My apology, Your Majesty!"

"What's your name, young man?" the Queen asks

"Kristoff and this is Sven" I said, turn to Sven

"Sven?" Princess Anna come to Sven and give him a pat. Sven loves it

"Yes. His name is Sven and he love carrot so much"

Anna keep on playing with Sven. I turn to Queen Elsa and saw her smiling at Sven and Anna. Her eyes full with love. Then she turns to me "Kristoff, you have something to tell me?"

I nod at her "Yes, your Majesty. It's about Arendelle. I know who attacked your kingdom."

**ELSA**

Upon hearing what Kristoff said, I turn to Kai, "Kai, bring Kristoff to my study room"

"I will, your Majesty"

I watch as Kai guide Kristoff to my study room before I turn to my sister, "Anna, come here!"

Anna come to me with a questioning look "What is it, Elsa? Something wrong?"

I put my hand on her shoulders "No, no, everything is alright" I smile at her "I have something to talk about with Kristoff. You go play with Sven for a while. I will asks the maid to bring carrots so that you can give it to Sven"

Anna don't like my suggestion "But, why can't..."

"Anna, please.." I cut her off

"Hmm... Okay"

I give her a quick hug and a kiss on her hair "I love you."

"I love you too" she said sadly

I make my way to my study room. Kristoff was playing with the hour glass without realising I'm standing behind him. I clear my throat"

"Oh, Your Majesty" he was shock "I... I was just..."

"It's okay. Now, tell me what do you know about the attacked?"

"Well, yesterday, went me and Sven was on our way to buy carrots, I heard people talking. I ignored them until I heard they said _Arendelle _and _the queen_. So I take a peek from behind a wall. I saw a young man and an old man."

"Do you know who they are?"

"They did mention each other's name. Emm..." Kristoff try to recall their names "The Prince of... Southern Isles and ... The Duke of... Weasley town. No! Weaseltown or weaselton"

"What?" I gasp

"You know them?" Kristoff asks bluntly "I mean, Your Majesty."

"Yes. I know them." I cannot believe they will work together to destroy me.

The room temperature drop critically

"Emm... Your Majesty" Kristoff looks around the freezing room

"Oh. Sorry" I control my emotion "Well, is there's anything else they said?"

"There is actually..." Kristoff looks hesitate

"What is it?"

"It's about the princess"

"Anna?" the temperature drops more drastically "What they want with Anna?"

Kristoff look a little scared "They... they want to capture you and the princess. Then..."

"Then what?" It start snowing now

"Theywanttotorturetheprincessandmakeureyouwatchit" Kristoff said closing his eyes

That's it! The room is now freezing cold.

"No one can touch my sister! No one! As long as I still breathing!" I said.

"Your... Your... Majesty..."

I turn to Kristoff. He is shivering.

_ ._

"Thank you, Kristoff, I'm sorry for the snow and coldness"

Kristoff smile to me and turn to leave, but I called him back.

"Kristoff, can you help me?"

"Sure."

I look at him straight in the eyes "I want you to be my eyes and ears. Find out what they've planned and tell me about it."

Kristoff seems to think about it before nod his head "I will, your Majesty."

Then, I remember something "Tell me something Kristoff. How did you know about this castle?"

Kristoff laugh nervously "Well... I kind of... Emm... followed you and your parents here. That happened when I was a little boy."

I give him a smile "I glad you did. Thank you, Kristoff"

"You welcome" he smile and walk out.

I look outside the window and saw Anna with Sven.

"Nobody can hurt you, Anna. I promise!"

**KRISTOFF**

_Phew, that went well._ I thought to myself as I make my way out to find Sven.

I stop on my track when I saw Princess Anna with Sven. _What is wrong with me? _I continue my step and bow as I stop behind the princess "Princess Anna."

Anna turn to me "Oh, you're back. No need to bow at me", she said, takes my hand and shake it "just call me Anna"

"Okay." I was speechless. I keep watching her as she fed carrot to Sven. She is so beautiful. Just like an angel and that sweet smile complete her. I think I just fall in love. She's perfect. She can make people love her just by watching her. No wonder the queen protect and love her so much.

I was just about to open my mouth when a man come to us.

"Princess Anna, the queen is looking for you"

"Okay, I'll be there." She said and turn to me "I'll see you again, Kristoff."

"SURE!" _what the hell is wrong with me? _"I mean... sure. See you again, Anna."

Anna smile at me and turn to Sven "Goodbye, Sven" and run to find her sister.

I watched her until she vanish into the castle. I turn to Sven and he had the _"Someone is in love"_ look in his face

"Give me a break, Sven. She's a princess. Besides, you have to pass her sister first." I said to him "Come on, let's go back to Arendelle. We have jobs to do"

On our way, I saw something from a distance. I focused my eyes and realise that it was a group of people riding horse. They coming this way.

_Oh no! It's the prince!_

"Sven, go back! We have to warn the queen!"

* * *

Review please. thank you

-T


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews. It really helps me to keep on writing. –T**

* * *

**ELSA**

I paced around the study room, waiting for Anna. _I need to keep her safe. I'll kill everyone if I have to. _The room was so cold and ice crept on the walls and windows.

"Elsa!" I turn to the door. There, stand my sweet little sister, Anna. I open my arms for her and she ran into my hug.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks

I kiss her forehead "Nothing. I'm okay. Don't worry." I fake a smile.

"Don't lie to me, Elsa. I know you well enough. This room is colder than the North Mountain. Something is bothering you." She hold my hands " What did Kristoff tell you?"

I know there is no way I can escape this. Sigh. "Anna..."

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Anna and I look towards the door

"What's that?" Anna asks

"I don't know. Stay close to me." _They can't be here_

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The voice is getting closer. I stand infront of Anna, protecting her. I was ready to strike when Kristoff crash in with his sled and Sven. 3 guards chasing after him.

"Kristoff?"

"They are here! The Prince is here!"

I was mute for a moment. _The prince? Hans? _

"Who's here? Who is the prince? Elsa!" Anna asks me.

I look at her. _Do something, Elsa! Keep your sister safe!_

"Guard! Secure the entrance and this castle!" I command to the guard who chase Kristoff

They bow for me and went away

Anna pulls me to face her "Elsa! Tell me what's wrong? Who is the prince?"

"Nobody." I hold her shoulders "Anna. I want you to trust me."

"Elsa, you scared me"

I cup her face and look into her eyes "I need you to go with Kristoff" Anna try to say something but I cut her off "No! Listen to me. I promise, cross my heart, I will find you. I need to handle this on my own."

Anna look at me with tears. I pull her into my arms and hold her tight. _I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe. _"I love you so much." I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too and I will wait for you." Anna said in tears

I smile to her and turn to Kristoff " Kristoff."

"Yes?"

"Princess Anna is your responsibility now. Anything happen to her, I'll kill you!" I said seriously "I'm not playing around. One scratch on her, you'll pay"

Kristoff face turns white, but he nod his head anyway "I... I will protect her, Your Majesty"

"Good" I help Anna settle down on the sled "You'll be okay" I kiss her head

"Wait for me at the back of the castle. If I did not get to you in 30 minutes, take Anna to somewhere safe" I whisper to Kristoff

"Be careful" he said to me

I stand there watching as Anna and Kristoff went away with the sled.

_I trust you Kristoff. Take care of my sister._

I heard chaos coming from the entrance.

_Let's finish this, Hans!_

I run to the entrance of the castle and I saw the guards fighting with the intruders. I raise my hand to use my power

Shuuppp!

An arrow past through infront of my eyes and hit the wall beside me, I look at the arrow and when I turn to find the shooter...

_Hans!_

There he is. Standing with a smirk on his face and shoot again. I wave my hand and an ice shield form in front of me.

I run away and Hans chase after me. I get into the study room and hide behind the door.

"Elsa!" Hans call for me "Come out, come out now, Elsa!"

I stay quiet.

"Where are you, Queen of Arendelle?" Hans laugh "Ops! Arendelle is mine now!"

_Conceal. Conceal. _

"It's getting colder. I know you try to keep it together. Don't want to wake the _monster_ inside of you, aren't we?" he check the closet

_Conceal._

"Wait until I find the princess!" he stand in the middle of the room

_Anna!_ I'm getting mad

"Anna! Sweet, innocent Anna! Wait until I ruin her beautiful face!"

_That's it! _

I come out to face him " No one is going near my sister!"

Hans give me an evil smirk

"Your sister is your biggest weakness, Elsa."

I keep my eyes on him.

"You shut her out of your life for 13 years!"

"I did it to protect her!"

"Really?" Hans walks around me "You turn her into ice. Is that what you call, protecting?"

_Keep it together, Elsa. Anna is okay. She's with Kristoff._

"Where is she? I didn't see her. She left you?" Hans said laughing

"What do you want, Hans?"

"Revenge!"

"For what?"

"For everything. For the years, I spent in the dungeon! For all the pain my brothers gave to me" Hans said and Elsa can see hatred in his eyes "All because of you and your sister!"

"It has nothing to do with Anna! Take me, leave Anna!"

Hans shook her head and smirk "No! I want you to feel the pain. I want you to suffer! And... the only way to do that is by making you _watch _how I _torture _your dear little sister, until she begging me to kill her!"

A blast of ice flies across the room towards Hans. He dodge it "Let's start, Elsa!"

"Don't you dare to touch my sister!" I strike again.

Hans dodge it again and shoot an arrow to me. I use my ice to block the arrow. But, the arrow break the ice and come straight to me. I jump aside, land on the hard floor and hit my head.

I try to gain my conscious when I feel someone sit on me and hold both of my hand to the floor. I try to break loss, but I can't. My head is hurt.

"You must be wondering, how my arrow break through your ice." Hans said "Well Elsa, you don't think you the only one with special powers, don't you?"

I'm struggling to push him aside. But I can't and my power is not working.

"Shh... Don't fight. Be a good girl for Hans" he said, trailing his finger over my face "You're beautiful, Elsa. If I met you first, I will definitely fall in love with you."

He smiles to me. But then, he frown

"Unfortunately, I bump to Anna before you." His finger trail on my lips "I really want to kiss you. From the first time Anna introduce me to you. Let me kiss you, Elsa"

He leans forward. I cannot fight him anymore. I'm getting weaker and my head is killing me.

_Forgive me, Anna. I cannot protect you. Be safe with Kristoff._

My eyes getting heavy, Hans face getting closer to my face.

Smack!

Hans slump unconscious next to me.

"Stay. Away. From my sister!"

Tbc.

* * *

So, what you guys think of this chapter? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Anyway, i would like to say thank you to my friend, cossacks250, for helping me with the grammar and my terrible English. **

**lots of love.**

* * *

**ANNA**

I waited anxiously at the back of the castle, with Kristoff and Sven. My eyes anxiously searched around for my sister, wondering where she was and praying that she was safe.

"Elsa, where are you?" I ask myself quietly worryingly.

"610, 611, 612..." Kristoff kept reciting to himself in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"What are you doing?" I asked Kristoff, irritated with his counting.

"616, 617…" Kristoff turns to me "I'm counting the seconds,"

"What for?"

"Your sister ordered me to wait for 30 minutes and then if she does not show up, I'll need to take you somewhere safe."

For a moment, I was speechless, not over Kristoff's actions but over Elsa's concern for me to the point that she wanted me to leave her in the middle of this warzone. No, there was no way I was gonna leave her!

"And what makes you think that I'm gonna go with you?" I asked him.

"It is the _Queen's _command. You have to come with me, Anna!" he replied vociferously.

"The _Queen _is my _sister! I can't just leave her!" _I reply angrily.

"Well, suit yourself, _princess!_" he said "Now stop talking, I've lost my counting!"

I heave a heavy sigh. I'm getting restless with all this waiting and with what is going on at this moment in time, its only making me more unsettled!

_Elsa, please be okay _continuously runs through my mind as I begin to wonder who it is that is chasing us all this way.

Then it hits me and I turn to Kristoff. "Kristoff?"

"What?" he is obviously annoyed with me.

"As the Princess of Arendelle, I order you to tell me who this prince that you and Elsa were talking about is," I said firmly, just like Elsa.

Kristoff seems to struggle with himself before he lets out a heavy sigh "I don't know his real name but what I do know is he is the Prince of the Southern Isles."

Upon hearing those words, it was like I had been struck by a brick wall. "Hans!" I gasp, flabbergasted.

"You know him?" He asked me, surprised.

"Yes," I tell him, now a level of fear rising in him.

Kristoff quickly notices this and comes closer to me; his face also full of concern and worry "Anna, are you okay?"

"Y- Yes, yes, I'm fine. Kristoff, tell me everything that you told Elsa just now."

"I told her that I and Sven overheard the prince and his allies talking about how they planned to strike Arendelle and to get you and Elsa. They..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I stop him, that word making my heart stop. "Did you say _allies?" _I ask in a worried voice.

He nodded. "Yup. The old man, the Duke of..." Kristoff rubs his head, thinking hard of the name. "Oh…it's something start with W!"

"Weselton?"

"Yes! That one!" he said smiling, totally forgetting about his counting.

"That old man in heels!" I growl through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Kristoff asks curiously.

I shrug him off. "Now tell me about their plan."

"They're looking forward to capture you and your sister and…" He suddenly stops on his track; debating whether to continue or not.

"And what?"

"Make your sister watch as they torture you..."

I was startled with what I just heard. _Now I know why Elsa sent me off with Kristoff._

"Anna?" Kristoff said to me, noticing the worry on my face and that which lingered in my eyes.

"No, it's okay." I tell myself in an attempt to try and calm down. "Elsa will be just fine. She has her powers; she's more than capable of looking after herself."

Kristoff's face turns pale. "But what about that..."

I shoot a glare at him, stopping him mid-sentence. "What is it?" I demanded.

"I forget to mention this to Elsa." He replied quietly, suddenly hating himself for not mentioning this before.

"Mention what, Kristoff?!" I urge him to continue, desperation in my voice.

"The Duke said they have their own _secret weapon_ to fight your sisters' power. Anna, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Elsa!" I nearly break down with fear.

I turn and, like lighting, run back into the castle. Kristoff was not far behind me.

"Anna! What are you doing?" he called after me.

"Saving my sister!" I shout back.

Inside the castle and through the many corridors that led off into different directions, I started to call her "Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?!"

Then, I heard a voice that I recognized instantly. Hans voice! "_Let's start it, Elsa!"_

Suddenly, filled with adrenaline, I follow the voice to Elsa's study room. When I'm getting close to it, I can see Hans sitting on top of Elsa, pinning her to the floor, a mischievous look of evil on his face. _Elsa! No!_ Elsa looks hurt. _What has he done to you?!_

All of a sudden, a soldier appears in front of me, blocking my way. He was just about to attack me when Kristoff suddenly comes and punches him in the face, knocking him over but not knocking him out.

"Go save your sister!" Kristoff said to me as he pins the soldier to the ground and begins to wrestle with him.

I run as fast as I can to help my sister. I can see Hans trailing his finger on my sisters' face and try to kiss her. Anger gets the best of me and as I get into the room, I grab a candlestick on Elsa's table and, brining it down as hard as I could, hit the back of Hans' head.

"Stay. Away. From my sister!" I screech protectively.

He slumps down unconscious next to Elsa, a small trail of blood running down from the back of his head from where the candlestick had struck him. I throw the candlestick away and fall on my knees next to Elsa, gathering her in my arms and holding her close, not wanting to let go. "Elsa, you're okay now. I've got you."

Groggily, her eyes begin to open and a small smile comes onto her lips. "A-Anna... You okay?" she asks weakly. She touches my cheek with her shaking hand.

"Yes, Elsa. I'm okay." I said weakly with tear-filled eyes. _No, please, don't die._

"Good..." Elsa said. Her blue eyes seemed to focus on me for a split second before she closed her eyes and fell unconscious in my arms.

"No! No, no, Elsa. Don't close your eyes. Don't..." I hug her close as tears began to fall; my heart screaming for her to be okay.

Kristoff, who just entered the room; obviously having defeated the soldier, only watches with a sad look on his face; unable to say anything at all at the sight before him.

_No! Elsa cannot die like this. Not right now. Come on, Anna! Do something! _He says to himself mentally.

"Kristoff, take her to the sled. We have to get out of here." I tell him after a few moments.

Kristoff nods his head and takes Elsa from my arms. We hurry back to Sven and Kristoff lays Elsa down gently as I take her head and rest on my lap. I gently caress her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

_I've got you Elsa. Everything will be alright. It's my turn to take care of you. You'll be just fine!_

**ELSA**

I can feel the floor moving below me with small bumps and the wind whistling as I gradually begin to wake up. Wait, whistling?! Why was I hearing this?! Slowly, I open my eyes and try to move my head but it hurts to do so. I close my eyes again for a few second before I open them again. Before me are a pair of blue eyes looking straight at me worryingly.

"A-Anna?" I utter weakly.

"I'm here, Elsa," she replies in a relieved manner and squeezes my hand "How are you feeling?"

"My head, it hurts," I whimpered as I try and manage to, but only just, sit up; Anna's hand on the back of my head helping me. "Where's Hans? What happened? Where are we?"

"We left the castle ages ago. I saved you after Hans struck you down. I was so worried about you; I thought he had…" she trailed off.

Worry immediately begins to fill me as all sorts of unspeakable results fill my head. "What! We left?! Oh no, but what about the castle! What about us getting Arendelle back?! What about…"

Anna tenderly strokes my hair. "Shh... Everything is okay now. I've got you. Everything will be just fine" she says to me soothingly t try and calm me down.

Anna quietly began sang a lullaby. A small smile comes across my lips upon hearing it. If there was one thing that I really love about my baby sister, it's her singing. My eyelids begin to heavy and I yawn.

"Stay with me, Anna," I manage to say before I slumped back down onto her lap and went back to sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just rest, Elsa."

**ANNA**

I let my fingers run through Elsa's hair, relieved that she's sleeping peacefully now.

"Anna?"

I glance up from Elsa and meet Kristoff's gaze. He is sitting in the front of the sleigh looking worryingly at us but I reassure him with a smile.

"How is the queen?" he asked me.

"She's going to be alright," I reply.

Kristoff smiles relieved. "Good," and turns back to keeping an eye on the landscape racing past in front of and beside them.

For some time, I sit and gently croon Elsa's hair, wishing that none of this could have happened, that we would not have to be on the run, that our home was not being taken from us. Oh, it was so unfair and horrible to think about but it was reality; one that I did not like at all.

The landscape around us changes from a field to forests and snow is beginning to become more apparent the further, and higher, we go.

"Kristoff?" I say after about fifteen minutes.

"Yes?" he looks over his shoulder at us.

"Thank you. For helping us," I say to him. "I don't know what we would have done without you,"

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure," he said humbly. "I'm just glad you're okay,"

We stare at each other and for a moment I feel something burning away inside of me, right at my heart. _What is this feeling?_

Elsa stirs in her sleep. The staring game stops as I glance back down at my sister. "Shh... I'm here, Elsa," as she wakes up momentarily and mumbles something incoherent before going back to sleep.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "I guess I'll leave both of you to rest. We've got a while ahead of us before we stop,"

I nod at him. "Thanks," I say.

"What about you?" I ask him, realising something. "Do you want to get some rest while I take over?"

He waved his hand lightly and shook his head "Oh, don't worry about it, Anna. I'm fine. If we stop, I'll sleep on the ground with Sven. Call me if you need anything, okay?" I nod at him and he smiles back. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Kristoff." I reply and snuggle into Elsa, pulling her close as the sleigh continues on its journey into uncertainty through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**HANS**

"She'll pay for this!" I snarl as I slam my fist on the table, nursing the aching wound on the back of my head. "That spoilt princess will pay for what she has done to me!"

The Duke (a.k.a my allies) sits across from me on the sofa; his hand playing with his moustache. "Remember our plan, young man. Don't let your anger gets to you. We want the queen, not the princess," he reminded me matter-of-factly like he was some sort of parent.

I shook my head in annoyance and heaved a sigh "I know that, but even if we get the queen, I won't stop until I get to hear the princess begging for me to kill her as what I'm going to do to her!" I sap at him and look down at the table; anger blazing in my eyes as if the table was Anna herself. "I want her to feel the pain until she dies!" I added, whispering those words with venom.

"You sure the queen won't go all-hell-break-lose if we touch her sister?" The Duke asked me nervously, knowing very well how much I wanted revenge.

I look at the duke with a questionable expression, not that I did not understand what he said but that I did not understand his feelings now. "You know we have our own sorcerer, what is there to be afraid of?"

"After what happened to you, I'm starting to think twice about torturing the princess." He pointed out to me.

Sighing heavily again, I straighten up and walk over to the sofa, placing on hand on the armrest and leaning down so my face was a but a few inches from his.

"Duke of Weselton, let me remind you of something. _We_ agreed to kill _both of them_ and take over Arendelle. The latter we have done, but not the former. So, _as we agreed_, we are going to go on exactly as we've planned! Do you understand?!" I stop to the words sink in and he nods quickly, his whole body shaking from head to his boots. "We don't stop until I get my hands on the princess. Are we clear?" I ask again expectantly.

The Duke nods his head again, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Yes. We're clear."

**KRISTOFF**

"Sven, are you tired buddy?" I ask my favourite reindeer and he nods, making a sound like _"Yes."_

"Let's call it a night then." I said and Sven nods and, finding a small patch of grass, lies down and closes his eyes, burying his head between his front legs and begins to snore.

After a few hours or so of travelling, we had finally found a place to stop and rest in a small clearing in the forest. Elsa had woken up to too long and had cleared the snow of the whiteness, enabling us to rest without the fear of frostbite. Lying down on the grass, I stare at the sky and take in the thousands upon thousands of stars twinkling up there. A feeling of ease sweeps over me; it looks so peaceful up there.

_If only the same could be said for us now_ I think to myself sadly.

_Crack._

I turn my head to the noise and I saw Queen Elsa step down from the sled. I watched silently as she walk a little far from the sled and look up to the sky as if she was in some kind of trance. She did not seem to notice me despite the fact that there was still a little light left. Was she okay?

I get up and gingerly approach her fearing that she could suddenly strike at me if I were to startle her.

"Your Majesty?" I ask.

She jumped a little and was a little bit surprised to see me awake at this time of night, but nevertheless, she smiles at me "Kristoff." She greeted.

"What are you doing awake at this time of night? Are you planning to go somewhere? If you are, maybe you should think twice because Anna will freak out if she wakes up and you gone." I tell her, a little surprised that I found myself almost _ordering the queen about_.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna leave her again." She reassured me, looking over at the sled, her eyes softening at the sight of her sister's sleeping form just visible on the back seat. "Kristoff, Anna-" she began

"Trust me, Your Majesty! I said I would take care of her as I promised you. Not a scratch!" I cut her off; the idea of Elsa freezing me is not funny and I thought she was going to tell me that I had failed to do so.

Elsa chuckled "No. Not that. I can see that you fulfilled your promise. I just... I want to say thank you for everything, especially for protecting Anna." She says to me softly.

I give her the warmest smile, both out of happiness and relief. "Don't mention it, Your Majesty. It is my pleasure to serve for my Queen and Princess." I reply, bowing slightly.

"Call me Elsa."

"What?" I look up at her, slightly wide-eyed.

"Just call me Elsa, please. I'm no longer the ruler of Arendelle; and I prefer to be called my name and not my title." She said sadly and sighed in a similar way. "I've failed as a queen and as a sister," she added, hanging her head low.

I shook my head and place a hand on her shoulder "No, Your – I mean, Elsa, you haven't failed on anything. You're a great ruler and a greater sister." I reassure her, trying to give her hope. "You gave everything you had to protect your country and at the same time making sure Anna is safe. It's a lot of burden to carry alone."

"What are you trying to say?"

I look at her in the eyes "Let us help you, me and Anna. You don't have to fight it alone. Your dearest sister over there-" I point my finger towards the sleeping Anna "-she is stronger than you think. I know you just want to protect her because you love her too much. But you also have to remember she loves you as much in return. If something happens to you, I can't imagine what will happen to her."

Elsa was silent as Kristoff's words ebbed away into her; her eyes on Anna. A tear ran down her cheek, the feeling of hopelessness, loss and uncontrolled fear rising within her "I don't know what else to do, Kristoff." She whispered her voice close to breaking point as the temperature around her and Kristoff began to drop dramatically.

I feel so sorry for her, but I'm also surprised as well. I don't see a queen standing in front of me, but instead a young woman who is broken and lost; desperate to protect what she loved the most. I give a light squeeze on her shoulder.

"Let us help you," I say to her and she looks up at me again with her blue eyes. "We'll get through this together. I know we've only just met each other, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you two. I keep hearing this voice telling me to protect both of you and I will. Please stop worrying for now, Elsa and go back to sleep. You need to rest. Tomorrow, we'll figure something out; all three of us; you, Anna and me."

For a moment she just stared at him, taking in his words. After a while though, she nods her head.

"Okay. But Kristoff..." she says again.

"Yes?" I inquire.

"Promise me this. _If _something ever happen to me or there's no more hope, I want you to take Anna away." She tells me.

"But..." I try to protest but she cuts me off.

"No!" she says forcefully, raising her hand to silence me. "Listen to me. I know this won't be easy. Hans and the Duke already have a great advantage over us, so I'll let you and Anna help me. But if something goes wrong or they capture me, I need you to take her away. No matter how much she struggle, no matter how she fights, no matter how much she'll hate me after that. Take her to somewhere safe, okay?" she finishes sternly, her eyes now ablaze with a fiery blue colour.

"Elsa you can't do that to Anna." I try to point out to her.

Elsa grabs my hand and I begin to feel the temperature there drop. "Kristoff, that girl is my world. She's all I have and I'll sacrifice anything for her, including my life if I have to! I locked myself in my room for 13 years just to make sure she was safe! So please promise me. I need to know she's protected if something happens to me!" she says to me angrily, her voice filled with a firmness that would have made my blood run cold, which, ironically, she was doing to me now.

I let out a heavy sigh. _How can I say no to this? Her love for her little sister is beyond everything, which I really admire. But she's not alone in this case. I really like Anna as well and I'll do anything to protect her!_

After a few minutes of looking into her unblinking, firm and deadly serious gaze, I nod in submission. "You have my word, Elsa." I tell her.

**ELSA**

I smile at him, releasing my grip on his hand. "Thank you. I trust you with the most valuable person in my life."

Kristoff went to reply when we hear a stir come from the sled. "Elsa? Elsa where are you?" I heard Anna's voice cry out in a panicked way and worry begins to seep into me. She's having nightmares and that really frightens me when my little sister is scared.

"Your sister needs you now," Kristoff said to me. "Go on, I'll be fine. She needs you," he added.

I nod again, looking back at him. "Good night, Kristoff." I give him a small smile and rush over to the sled, climbing up and sitting down next to Anna, my eyes growing sad over her shaking form. "Ssshhh! Anna, it's okay! I'm here!" I say softly, taking her into my arms and pulling her close to me. "Shh... I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now." I say again, gently stroking her hair.

As I continued to stroke her hair, listening to Anna gradually quieten, I had this feeling in my heart that she was not safe, that she was still in danger. I shake the feeling of unease away, however, and hold her closer, almost as if I was trying to crush her.

_Not as long as she's beside me_ I say mentally to myself. _Not as long as I'm here! _

I watch as Kristoff's just visible form walks over to Sven and lies down next to him and cuddles into his furry form, quickly falling asleep and I smile in relief.

_Anna will be safe with him. I know he will protect her._ I mentally say to myself as I plant a kiss on her head.

The back of my head still hurts from the fight earlier today but not as much. Pulling my baby sister closer to me, I rest my head on Anna's, tightening my arms around her and quickly drift to sleep, breathing softly over her.

_For now, Anna is safe _constantly runs through my mind. _For now she is safe._

* * *

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews. It is the reason why I keep on writing this FF. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

- Not to forget, thank you Cossacks250.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year readers!

Here's the new chapter

* * *

**The next day**

**ELSA**

A smile crosses my face as I watch Anna and Kristoff play together in the nearby stream. We had found it after travelling for a bit this morning and we needed to wash because we hadn't done so since we left Arendelle. Anna let out a small scream when Kristoff splash water to her. As she feels someone watching her, she turns to me and smiles as she gets out of the stream, dressed in her underwear and walks towards me.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asks me

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I reply, nodding, trying to put on a convincing face.

Anna looks at me and I can tell by the expression on her face that she is not satisfied with my answer "Really? Elsa, I know you. There's definitely something bothering you. What is it? Tell me." She presses.

_Of course there's something bothering me, Anna. Your safety! _I think to myself as I give her a warm smile and sigh in defeat. "Okay. You got me."

"What is it?" Anna takes a seat next to me on the sleigh's front

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you and Kristoff."

Anna's cheeks start to turn pink. She's blushing and trying hard enough not to show it "Me- Me and Kristoff? But- But why?" she stutters, a little confused but mostly embarrassed and I begin to laugh quietly to myself.

"Is there something between you two? Do you like him?" I ask her, pretty much knowing the answer and trying desperately to keep a straight face but inside I was dying of laughter at how awkward Anna is right now.

"What? Elsa, what's so funny?" she asks and I shake my head and mutter that it is nothing. Anna laughs awkwardly and slaps my arm softly "Are you sure your head is okay?"

I nod. "Yes, Anna. My head is fine. Don't change the topic. I can see the way you guys look at each other." I point out to her, knowing romance when I saw it.

"See, obviously there's something wrong with your brain." Anna said quickly in reply, getting up and reaching for my hand and pulling me up onto my feet.

I look at her, a little wary but in a funny kind of way "Anna what are you doing?" I ask her, expecting her to do something mischievous.

"Elsa, don't worry about me and Kristoff. I promise you, there's nothing between us." She reassures me, giving me a wink and looking back to Kristoff, who winks back at her.

Her eyes have this spark of mischief within them and I don't like that look, especially since she was pulling me near the stream as if she-wait!

"Anna... Don't..." I blurt out in realisation.

Before I could finish, however, Anna jumps into the stream and pulls me into the water with her. I let out a small yelp. "Anna!"

Anna, Kristoff and Sven burst out laughing at me and despite my dress and hair getting soaked and having three others laugh, I cannot help but to laugh along also. "Oh, I'm so getting you back for this!" I said to her and I splash her with water, making sure I make it _very_ cold.

"Elsa!" she yelps as it collides with her skin, making her jump a few feet into the air.

I laugh at her "You started it first!" I say.

Without warning, she launches at me and we splash into the water. Water swept over us and we laughed as we started to splash each other again.

We keep on playing and splashing around; Kristoff also joining in. I stop and keep my eyes on Anna whilst she and Kristoff start splashing each other again. She looks so happy; like there's nothing in this world can get in her way or take away her happiness forever and I smile at her for it.

_Arendelle has to wait. Right now, what matters the most is Anna. I'm going to enjoy these few moments of happiness with her. Nothing can ruin this; not even Hans or the Duke. _I tell myself

**Several hours later**

**ANNA**

"Anna, wake up."

The soft voice of Elsa woke me up from my slumber. After enjoying ourselves at the river, we continued our journey and I had fallen asleep on Elsa's shoulder a while ago. Now we were in a small village built between the hills and had the forest on one side and a small river on the other.

"Where are we?" I ask her, taking in the quaint little houses scattered about on a small path.

"Jardin village," Elsa answered me and I give her a puzzled look. I had never heard of this place before. "North of Arendelle, it's quite safe and far from reach of Hans and the Duke," she added.

"Oh. Okay." I said and lean back on Elsa's shoulder, closing my eyes try to get back to sleep.

Elsa chuckles at me and straightens my messy hair "Come on now, sleepy head, open your eyes, we'll stop here." She told me "Kristoff said he will go and ask if there's a room for us to stay for the night."

Groaning, I sit up and yawn loudly and stretch my arms as Kristoff emerges from a nearby in walks back to us

"Girls, we have a place to stay tonight!" he announced proudly "The good news is we're going to share a room!"

A burst of snow suddenly comes out from beside me and hits Kristoff's face, sending him to the ground with a cry of surprise.

"Say that again." Elsa said in a dangerously quiet tone.

"I- I was just joking." Kristoff put his hands up in defence, worried she would strike him again "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You better be!" Elsa growls and I laugh out loud at their antics.

_Oh those two are so funny when they joke around _I tell myself.

**ELSA**

I lay next to Anna in the large bed we are sharing in the room we had hired out. We were lucky not to draw any attention from the inn owner after entering and I'm so exhausted all I want to do is sleep, even if this bed is rather lumpy and the sheets thin. Still, I'm not bothered.

"Good night, Anna. Sweet dreams." I turn to her, kissing her forehead and closing my eyes.

But before I can get to my dream land, a weight suddenly comes out of nowhere and lands on me; causing my eyes to snap open instantly. _Anna!_

"Elsa, come on let's play!" she said to me playfully.

I groan and try to push her off but she didn't budge at all "Anna, I'm tired. I'll play with you tomorrow. I promise." I say to her.

"No! C'mon Elsa, let's play now!" Anna can be so stubborn sometimes. "Anna, go to sleep. Aren't you tired?"

She gets up off from me and gets out from bed, marching over to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask her, turning over in the bed to look at her.

She turns to face me with a smirk "Well, you don't want to play with me. So, I'm going to ask Kristoff to play with me." She says to me, giggling at my eyes growing wide.

_This girl is impossible! _I let out a heavy sigh and get up, defeated. "Okay, okay, I'll play with you." I say. "What you want to play?" I ask her

She clasped her hands together eagerly "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked me joyfully.

I can't hold in my smile and excitement. Despite being woken up, this was actually sounding quite amusing and with a snap of my fingers I make it snow in our room.

We play together. Snowball games, sliding, building snowmen and making snow angel, laughing happily all the way.

After all the fun, both of us lay on the snow, exhausted. Our eyes fall on the snowman we built and we just stare at him for a few moments as if lost in a trance.

"If only..." Anna sighs sadly to herself.

I turn to look at her "If only what?" I ask her.

"If only that snowman was alive."

I think about it for a few moments. _If Anna wishes for it, maybe it's worth to try. _I tell myself

I get up and walk over to the snowman; Anna following me with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm going to grant your wish." I wink at her with a smile and turn back to the snowman.

I make a circle using my finger, leaving a faint trail of snow as it moves, and point it to the snowman. Nothing happens though.

"Are you sure that's the right way?" Anna asks me curiously.

"Honestly, I never did anything like this before." I reply, a little confused myself. Did it work?

We keep on waiting but after a few moments with no luck we give up and decided to go back to sleep. Before we reach the bed, however, a voice suddenly comes from behind us, making us jump.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

* * *

A/N : Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**KRISTOFF**

_Knock- Knock- Knock_

"Kristoff!" Anna's voice calls for me from outside my door as I'm putting on my shirt.

"Wait, I'm coming." I reply, pulling my arms through my sleeves and making my way to the door and pulling it open. To my surprise, however there's no one there. "Anna?" I ask loudly, looking left and right down the corridor but saw no one at all.

"Hey, down here!" a small voice said from below.

I look down and almost let out a yelp when I my eyes met the owner of the voice. _A talking SNOWMAN?_

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said cheerfully with a big smile.

My jaw drops and I just stand there looking at Olaf, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. My mind goes entirely blank, thinking this is a dream, and I rub my eyes, blinking several times as if to try and bat away the snowman, but still he just remains there smiling up at me.

It's then I hear Anna's laugh come from a nearby doorway leading into a cupboard and she emerges with Elsa behind her. "You should see your face. Hahaha!" Anna said to me, trying hard to control her laughter, clutching her side.

Elsa too struggled to keep her Queen-like-laughter, but failed to do so. She joins her sister and laughed their hearts out, having to grasp each other to stop themselves from falling over.

"What are they laughing about?" Olaf asks me innocently.

Sighing heavily, I look back down at him. "They're laughing at me." I reply nonchalantly.

It takes the sisters a few minutes before they can control their laughter and, still laughing slightly and breathing heavily from exhaustion, they pick themselves up.

"Sorry about that." Elsa said to me and turns to Olaf "Olaf, this is Kristoff." She introduced.

"Oh! Hi, Kristoff! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf excitedly introduced himself to me and hugged my leg, wrapping his stick legs round it tightly.

"You're a talking snowman!" I blurt out, still shocked and I look up at Elsa with an equal expression.

"Is there a problem with that?" Elsa asks me, putting her hands on her hips and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I gulp as Elsa's gaze drills into me like you would not believe. _Snow Queen_. Then, I look at Olaf_, talking snowman_. Mentally hitting myself, I sigh again. That makes sense, even if nothing so far has done.

"Nope. Not a problem at all." I said, smiling nervously at Elsa and she smiled at me, leaning down to hug Olaf as he walked over to her.

Anna nudged me "You can never get past my sister, can you?" she muttered to me, giving me a wink.

Elsa clears her throat and me and Anna look back at her to see her standing up straight again and was now looking at us with Olaf.

"Oh yeah, Kristoff, want to join us?" Anna looks excitedly at me, her eyes hoping with glee. "We're going to walk around this village."

"Oh well, sure." I reply, nodding, making Anna squeal and hug me tightly.

**Later that morning**

**ANNA**

We walk around cautiously; not wanting to grab people's attention that the Queen of Arendelle is here in case they inform someone we don't want to know. I walk hand in hand with Elsa whilst Kristoff was walking a little far behind me, trying to keep a reasonable distance and was looking left and right so as to make it appear he was not with us. Elsa had insisted it for us to not be walking so close with each other in case we drew suspicion. Sadly, and to our and their discomfort, we had to leave Olaf and Sven back at the inn. It pained me and Elsa especially but it was for the best. After all, who knew what would happen if we were seen with a live snowman.

For about ten minutes we browse through the decently packed streets, trying not to make eye contact with the people around us. Though we were far from any danger, at least I hoped we were, we still got the feeling that there were people here who knew who we were.

"Oh my..." I hear someone gasp suddenly.

Elsa tightened her grip on my hand and I turn my head towards the voice to see a woman standing a few feet from us at the back of a line in front of a stall with her hand over her mouth looking straight at me and Elsa; though mostly at Elsa. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and the line of people in front of her turned to see what all the commotion was, only to do the same thing.

"Come on, Anna, keep moving!" Elsa whispered at me urgently, her hand gripping my hand so tightly now I thought it was going to break it.

Before we can move, however, the woman came towards us and stopped right in front of us. Fear gripped us like a giant hand and we looked at each other for a moment without blinking. Then, to our amazement, the woman suddenly bowed "Your Majesty, my Princess." She greeted.

Elsa and I, though mostly Elsa, was slightly taken aback by the woman's action. A few seconds passed before we really processed what had happened and by then a few more people had come out from their houses or shops to join the woman and bow before us. Then a man dressed in suit attire walked through the crowd and stood before us and bowed.

I look over my shoulder and over the heads of several other people behind us bowing to see Kristoff look at me; his eyes asking mentally "_what just happened?"_

"Your Majesty, Princess. May I introduce myself, I'm Fudge, the head of this village." The man in the suit says to us as he rose from his bow.

Elsa pauses for a moment and then clears her throat "Everyone, continue with your work" she said, going back to her queen self.

Everyone else quickly hustles away but keeps glancing back at us and many begin whispering amongst themselves. Fudge stood where he was and made sure the citizens did exactly as they were told. When everyone was back with their work or activities, he spoke.

"Your Majesty, what a wonderful surprise to see you here in our humble little village. If it's not bothering, I would like to invite you to my house."

Elsa nods her head, "Thank you." She said.

We follow Fudge to his house, the people in the street making way for us and all the while the whispering and pointing follows us. All the way there, I also notice that Elsa hasn't let go of my hand. She keeps me close and her eyes are like a hawk's, scanning every face nervously and firmly as if she feared someone was going to suddenly rush out and attack us. I know she does not fully trust this man, having only met him for the first time.

When we finally arrive at his home, Elsa's grip around my hand loosens. Fudge's home was a small cottage with a small garden and a stable beside it. Two little girls run out from the cottage laughing and squealing but suddenly stop dead when they see us.

"Those are my girls." Fudge tells us with this huge grin on his face. The girls, having snapped out of their trances, run to him and he kneels down and hugs them tightly. "How are my angels today?" he asks them lovingly.

I look at Elsa and she's smiling with a huge grin. A very warm soft smile, something I've never seen her do since we left Arendelle. It was almost as if she had finally seen something worthy in this world and I smile as well, sighing happily.

_My Elsa is back _I mentally tell myself.

"Who is this, daddy?" The smallest one of the girls asks Fudge.

"Anna that's Queen Elsa!" Her older sister answers her question.

Fudge nods with a smile "That's right, Elsa. That's the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa." He says to her.

The younger girl, or Anna as her sister calls her, jumps up happily and runs to me and tugs at my skirt, so I lean down.

"If that is Queen Elsa, that's mean you are her little sister, Princess Anna?" she says to me with a big smile.

I look at Elsa who still smiling, I turn to Kristoff who is standing a few feet behind us and shrug before I look back at the little girl and smile sweetly at her.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm Princess Anna, Queen Elsa's little sister." I give Elsa a quick wink before I added "What is your name, beautiful girl?" I ask her.

She smiles happily, her cheeks blushing. "My name is Anna and that-" she points her tiny finger to her older sister "- is my beloved older sister, Elsa."

**ELSA**

I cannot wipe this smile off my face. Fudge has invited us inside and now I was sitting on a couch in the living room. Little Anna is sitting on Anna's lap and playing with Kristoff who is sitting next to them while Little Elsa is sitting quietly and politely next to me. She keeps glancing at me once in a while and when I look at her, she will look away blushing madly. I chuckle to myself at her cuteness as I turn my body to face her and gently run my hand through her hair.

"Elsa, is there anything you want to ask me?" I ask her gently.

Slowly, she turns to me and smiles nervously, "Yes, Your Majesty. May I?" she asks.

I give her a sweet kiss on her head "Just call me Elsa, sweetie. And yes, you may ask me anything you want."

"Do you love Princess Anna?" she asked me. "My father always reminds me to be a good big sister to my little sister Anna. He said, my name was taken after yours and that you are a great big sister and a great ruler."

I was speechless for a few seconds, having never expected to hear this from her, before I turn my eyes back to Anna and I watch as she is so happy playing with Kristoff and Little Anna. For a moment I watch them and then turn back to Little Elsa and smile again.

"Yes, Elsa, I love her more than anything." I say to Little Elsa "But, I don't exactly agree with the great sister part. I've done something in the past that I'll regret for the rest of my life."

Next thing I know, a tiny finger wipes away the tears on my cheek; I don't know when I started to cry. I smile at her sweetness.

"But I'm sure you are a great big sister to the Little Anna." I say to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Protect her, love her and cherish her every moment of your life because that's what big sisters do."

Suddenly, she jumps on my lap and hugs me. Immediately, I hug her back tightly.

"Hey there little girl, that's my sister." Anna said jokingly and we look up at her to see her standing next to me with Kristoff who was carrying Little Anna in his arms.

Little Elsa let go of me and smiles sheepishly at Anna. I ruffle her hair, "She was just joking." I say to them.

Anna chuckles "I'm just joking as well. Don't worry, we can share her." She replied, giving Little Elsa a wink.

"Elsa?"

Both I and Little Elsa turn to Little Anna, looking at her questionably and confused over who she meant.

"Big Elsa." She corrected.

I smile warmly at her "Yes, sweetheart?" I inquire

"Anna said you can make snow. Can you make it snow outside so that we can play and build snowman?" she asked politely.

I look at Anna and she smiles at me and gives a small nod as if to say _"Go on"_. I smile back at her before I stand up and take Little Elsa's hand. "Sure, let's go built snowman."

Outside, I use my powers and cover the yard with snow a few feet deep. We play together; even Fudge and his wife, after coming out to see what all the fun was, join in. After a few hours, we all come back inside the house, exhausted but nevertheless happier than ever. Far off to the west, the sun is already setting behind the distant mountains and it's getting dark real fast. Anna and the girls follows Fudge's wife, Clara, to their room, whilst I sit in the living room with Kristoff and Fudge.

"Fudge, I'm sure you heard about what happened back at Arendelle." I ask him and he nods sombrely.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I know about what's happened." He replied, his voice full of regret. "It was really an unfortunate tragedy to lose the city. But don't worry, Your Majesty. You and princess Anna are safe here. We'll protect and help you and princess Anna as much as we can. We'll get Arendelle back, I promise you."

I'm so touched by his word and I kiss his hand. "Thank you so much. I will repay your kindness."

Fudge shook his head, "Oh, no worry, My Queen. You owe us nothing. The King, your father helped us when we were facing our own hard times. So now, we are going to return the favour."

Kristoff clears his throat "Umm... Sorry to interrupt, but Elsa, I think we should go back now. It's getting dark and we left Sven and Olaf alone." He told me with a slightly serious tone.

I mentally slap myself in the head, having completely forgotten about those two. "Yes, we should go now. Thank you, mayor Fudge, for everything." I tell him as I stand up.

"It's my pleasure, My Queen." He replied, bowing to me as Anna comes into the living room with Little Anna and Little Elsa.

"We really should go now?" Anna asks sadly.

"Yes, it's getting dark and we need to check up on Sven and Olaf." I reply.

"You really need to go now?" Little Anna asks with a pout that is exactly like Anna when she does it.

I cannot deny how they similar to each other and I mentally laugh to myself as I kneel down in front of the girls "Yes sweetheart, we have to go now. But I promise, we'll meet again." I tell her.

She jumps into my arms and hugs me tight. Before she broke the hug, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and ran into Anna's waiting arms.

I turn to little Elsa and smile at her and she smiles back. "I have to go now but I want you to promise me something." I tell her.

"What is it?" she asks me.

I take her small hands in mine, "I want you to be the best big sister ever to little Anna. Don't ever leave her." I tell her with a slightly serious tone, knowing just how much those words had symbolised me and my actions not too long ago.

"I promise." Little Elsa says with a nod before she asks, "Can I say something, Elsa?"

"Sure." I nod.

"I think you really are a great big sister." She said and hugs me tight.

I hold her close "Thank you." I whisper in reply.

**KRISTOFF**

We make our way home through the dimly lit and mostly deserted streets after saying goodbye to the Fudge's. The mayor insisted on walking us back but Elsa said no. Now, as I'm walking alone at the back, the two sisters walking in front of me, hand in hand, close to each other and laughing, I cannot help but feel relaxed. Today had been good and relaxing, especially the snowball fights earlier with the girls and I smile to myself at that memory.

In front of me, Anna stumbles on a little rock and falls forward but Elsa catches her and helps her stand.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks her, looking for any sign of injuries.

"I'm fine, Elsa. Don't worry, I get used to it." Anna insisted jokingly.

I shook my head, smiling to myself. Elsa really treated Anna as if Anna was still a little kid, but then again it was really understandable since Anna really behaved like a little kid most of the time. She really loves it when Elsa is spoiling her and acting really motherly.

_How can I protect this precious person in Elsa life if something bad happens? _I wonder to myself, still pondering over those words Elsa had said to me only days ago.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I see a man watching us from behind a stall at the far end of the square we had passed through earlier before the woman noticed us and he looked suspicious. Looking back at the girls, I quickly saw that Elsa had noticed him too because she suddenly pulls Anna close to her and told me to catch up with them as we quickened our pace back to the inn.

A few minutes later, I'm back in my room and lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and pondering over what had just happened. _Who is that man?_ _Why did Elsa tense up all of a sudden? _All sorts of questions run through my head but I can answer none of them.

Then I remember something. _Sven! _

Shooting up and bolting out of my room, down the corridor, down the steps and back outside, I run out to the stable behind the inn. Sven is playing with Olaf, sniffing his belly as the snowman giggled and rolled about in the hay laughing with joy. But something is missing in Olaf.

_What is it? _I mentally ask myself_ Umm.. Ah! His nose! _I suddenly realise.

**ELSA**

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asks me. She's now lying on the bed, ready to go to sleep. "Are you writing something?" she asked

I quickly fold the paper I had in my hand. "No. I'm not." I answer quickly.

"Come to sleep. I love to cuddle with you." Anna said patting the space next to her on the bed.

"I'm coming." I reply, getting up from the chair next to the table, both situated at the end of the room near the window, and make my way to the bed, smiling as I walk "And yes, I love cuddling with you too." I add.

I sit down on the bed, lying next to Anna and she snuggles closer to me, hugging my waist and burying her face into the crook of my neck. I ran my finger playfully through her hair and embrace her as well.

"Elsa, I love you." I heard Anna say and I smile.

"I love you too, Anna." I reply, kissing her hair.

Anna looks up at me, "I don't want to share you." She says to me, her eyes now serious. "You're _my_ older sister, just mine and only mine. I just said it to Little Anna, but I never meant it."

I chuckle at her and she pouts at me and hides her blushing face on my neck "You don't have to share. I don't want to be an older sister to anyone else but you and only you." I reply, holding her tighter than ever.

"Promise?" she asks me, looking up again.

"I promise." I said and I kiss her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally plant a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Anna. So much. More than my own life."

"I love you too, Elsa. More than you'll ever know. You know that right?" she puts her head back against my neck and yawns.

"I know. But I want you to remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens." I said, trying to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Okay. Good night, Elsa." She says and falls into a deep sleep.

"Good night, Anna." I hold her tight, as if I never want to let her go but the truth is, as much as I don't want to I'm going to have to.

_It will all end tonight _I mentally say to myself, my body filling with regret and sorrow_. I'm sorry, Anna._

* * *

_Next chapter : Hans and Elsa will meet each other again._

_A/N : Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you -T_


	11. Chapter 11

**ELSA**

I watch Anna sleeping face as she lies there peacefully, trying to memorize every detail; freckles, nose, lips, eyes and all other things about her. I don't want to ever forget anything about my baby sister.

I sigh heavily to myself. This is isn't at all fair! Not fair for both of us! I've just gotten her back for the last 2 years! Only 2 years after 13 years of shutting her out. Now I was going to go down that path I feared I would have to go again.

I brush away a stray hair on Anna's face. _Oh Anna. My sweet, innocent, little sister, please understand I'm doing all this because I love you. I'd do anything for you, baby sister. _I mentally say to myself, feeling my eyes beginning to go moist.

"I love you so much." I give her one long soft kiss on her forehead and look at her beautiful face one last time before I quietly make my way to the door. Before I step out from the room, I take a final glance at her, "Sweet dreams, my angel." I whisper lovingly to her, wishing that what was about to transpire was never going to happen.

I walk out from the Inn with tears on my face and I fight with myself _don't look back, Elsa. Don't look back! You're doing all this for Anna to keep her safe. It's all for Anna._

"Elsa?"

I jump a little when I heard someone call my name. _Kristoff._

"Elsa, where are you going? What happen? Where's Anna?" he asks, having walked out of the stables and spotted her leaving.

Slowly, I turn to face him and give him a sad smile, "Kristoff, remember what you've promise me, okay?"

It takes him a while before he understood what I try to tell him, and almost immediately he was unhappy with it.

"No! Oh, no, no, no Elsa!" he protests firmly. "You can't do this. Not now. Anna needs you. Elsa, you..."

I cut him off "Kristoff, they know we're here." I say to him and the expression on his face changes from firmness to a mixture of shock and worry. "The man you saw earlier, behind the stall, he's one of them."

Kristoff did not reply at first but stared at Elsa with disbelief lingering in his eyes. After a moment, he finally snapped out of it and continued. "But Elsa, you can't just leave your sister like that!"

"I have to, Kristoff. I really don't want to, but I'm the big sister and it's always my responsibility to protect my younger sister." I tell him vehemently.

Kristoff just stared at Elsa as if lost in a trance, his mind going completely blank over what she was telling him. He shook his head in disbelief; his mind continually thinking _"No, she can't be doing this! She really can't be doing what I think she is!"_

"You- you not going to turn yourself in, right?" he asked, his voice stammering a little in worry.

I let out a very heavy sigh.

"I'll do anything for her, Kristoff, anything!" I reply. "Now, listen, I don't have much time. I want you to take Anna away from here first thing tomorrow. Take her far away and start new life. Don't ever, _ever,_ come back for me or go back to Arendelle."

"I-I... Elsa..." Kristoff stammers, shaking his head in pure disbelief over what he was hearing.

"Give her everything she wants, okay? Make her happy." I smile a little, remember Anna's happy smile but mine quickly falls from my face when I realise that I won't be seeing her again.

Kristoff takes my hands in his, his face now holding an expression of seriousness "Elsa, how can I make her happy? All she ever wanted is you; her big sister. You know that!"

I squeeze his hand and give him a small smile and reassure him. "She'll understand one day, Kristoff. Trust me. I'm doing this for her."

"Elsa…please, don't do this!" he said to me again, trying one last time to plead with me to reconsider but I shake my head and hold up a hand to silence him.

"No, that's the last I will hear of it." I say and then I hug him tightly. "Thank you, Kristoff, for everything." I say to him, my voice sad to the point of tears.

With a heavy sigh, Kristoff embraced me back. "Elsa, take care of yourself, please." He mumbled to me, though it was loud enough for me to hear it. "I'm sorry I couldn't convince you otherwise," he added, a hint of guilt in his voice.

I break the hug and step away from him. "Don't be sorry. You've done enough and I owe you greatly for it."

"Hey guys!" a happy voice chirrups from nearby and we look to see Olaf walking towards us, having also exited the stables after playing with Sven. I glance at Kristoff and then approach the little snowman and he stops, seeing the sad look on my face.

"Olaf." I say to him, kneeling down and wiping away my tears.

"Where are you going, Elsa?" Olaf asks me, looking at me worryingly with his big snowman eyes that just made his small frame so darn cute. "Why are you crying? Let me give you a hug." He said and embraced me tightly.

That must have triggered some reaction inside of me because the next thing I knew began to cry my heart out.

"There, there, Elsa." Olaf says soothingly, patting my shoulder "What's wrong, Elsa?" he asks me.

I manage to compose myself and break the hug, though I remain kneeling down and look into his eyes with a gentle firmness. "Nothing, Olaf. But can you do me a favour?" I reply to him.

He nods "Anything for you, Elsa."

"I need you to take care of Anna when I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I will. But, where are you going?"

I look over my shoulder at Kristoff and he gives me a sad helpless look, knowing that news would be heart-breaking for the little snowman. I sigh heavily again and turn back to Olaf and give him a kiss on his snowy forehead and stand up.

"I have something to do," is all I say to him and turn away from him and Kristoff. "I'll be taking my leave now." I add and with that, I walk away from the two men, not once glancing back over my shoulder.

**KRISTOFF**

_There's nothing I can do now_ I tell myself as I stand here and watch helplessly as Elsa walked away into darkness; it absorbing her as if she had been devoured. Olaf looked on with confusion and sadness on his face; not understanding what was going on. After a moment or two, he looks up at me and I look down at him.

"What should I do now, Olaf?" I ask him.

Olaf did not reply but instead looked back to where Elsa had disappeared into and I sigh heavily in sadness. For the first time, the bubbly talkative snowman is lost for words and If that has happened, then whatever situation we were in had to be very bad.

I look over my shoulder up to the window of Anna's room sadly. _I'm sorry, Anna _is all I can mentally say to myself.

**The next morning**

**ANNA**

I wake up to the sound of bird chirping outside my window; so peaceful and relaxing. With a yawn, I sit up in bed and look over my shoulder. "Good morning, Elsa!" I greet her ecstatically, only to be met with shock.

She was not there. "Elsa?" I call, getting up from the bed "Elsa, where are you?" I call again as if expecting her to pop up out of thin air.

I begin to get concerned after I hear no reply and so I walk over to the bathroom door and knock loudly door "Elsa, are you in there?" I ask, hoping for a reply.

No answer is all that greets me and I start to get even more worried. "Elsa, this is not funny! Where are you?" I cry, frantically looking around the room in desperation.

It's when I turn my head towards the desk that my eyes fall on two pieces of paper; both with writing on them. I walk to the desk and sit on the chair, picking up both and begin reading.

There's two letters; the first beginning with the following across the front.

'_To: The Queen of Arendelle.'_

As soon as I read this, I immediately rip it open, hoping that there would be something, anything to suffice for an answer to where my older sister was.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_I know where you are right now. You really don't think that you can escape from me that easily, do you? How's that little sister, Princess Anna? Tell her I said thanks for the scar she give me on the back of my head. I'll pay it back to her later when we meet again, something I will be looking forward to; and I will make sure it is __**Even Worse**__ than what she did to me. I promise you that._

_But! I know how much you love her and am willing to do anything for her. So, as kind hearted I am, I have an offer for you, my love._

_Turn yourself in and I'll spare her and all the people of Arendelle and those around it; including those two little girls you two met the other day. _

_Oh my lovely Elsa, you can't ever get away from me._

_You have until midnight to make up your mind, or else innocent people, __**your innocent people,**__ will have to pay for your slow decision making. And this is not mentioning what terrible things that are going to befall your beloved little sister. HAHA!_

_Have a good day, my Lady and look forward to seeing you soon…that is, if you're willing to show yourself. _

_ HANS._

"Oh, Elsa!" I gasp, tears flowing down my cheeks like a broken dam.

My hand is shaking as I throw away the letter into the bin under the table, my heart feeling like it will stop then and there after what I have just read. For a moment, I just cannot comprehend anything at all and even feel like breaking down and crying loudly over this.

Pulling myself together, I take the other letter; getting a strong feeling of what to expect now. I'm pretty sure I know where Elsa is but I don't want to believe it.

The second letter read '_To my lovely little sister, Anna' _across the front and, like with the last one, I rip it open and begin reading it, seeing a few dry tear marks across the sides of the paper.

_Dear my beloved baby sister, Anna._

_I know that you must be looking for me right now once you've read this letter. But trust me, sweetheart, I did all this for you. I want you to be safe. I'll never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you._

_Anna, I know this will be very difficult to do but please, please promise me that you'll never come after me like what you did when I ran to the North Mountain. This time it's different, Anna. These people are crazy and dangerous and I want you to be safe. I've spoken with the mayor of the town and we both agreed that if something happen to me; you and Kristoff and Olaf and Sven are to take little Anna and little Elsa away. Go away, far away from Arendelle and start new life! Kristoff will take care of you; I've made sure of that. If you miss me, just look at Olaf. We created him together. There's a part of me, inside of him so I will never be far from you. _

_As for me, you don't have to worry. I'll be okay as long as I know you're okay. You know why? It's because you are my life, my world and my everything! You're my baby sister, Anna, so I need to make sure you're safe._

_I'm sorry for the 13 years of shutting you away, of not talking to you and treating you like you don't exist. But believe me, I did it to protect you and it hurts me now as much as it hurts you. I got to spend two years with you and if those two years are to be the last years of my life, then I know that they were the happiest of my life and I will have no regret at all even though I've lost Arendelle. You're way more important to me than my kingdom. Sister comes first before Queen._

_I wrote this letter because I need you to understand why I have to leave you. I hope you'll forgive me one day. I will always love you, you know that right? I love you more than anything or anyone. Please, don't forget about me and all our memories together. I will always remember you as the best little sister I could ever have asked for. _

_Goodbye Anna. I love you so, so much. _

_ Elsa._

As soon as finish reading the last few sentences, my breath suddenly gets caught in my throat and I shake my head in disbelief, not wanting to believe what I've just read.

"No. No Elsa. No! I cry out loud. "Elsa! Please, no!" I cry on as tears begin to run down my face

I heard footsteps outside and a second letter the door bursts open and Kristoff appears. "Anna, what's wrong?" he asks me and I shoot up from my chair and embrace him tightly.

"Elsa... Kristoff... she left me!" I choked through tears.

I don't know what to do or to think. I'm lost. I feel like my world is breaking around me, as if there is nothing left to live for.

"Anna." I look up and see Olaf standing behind Kristoff in the doorway, a worried look on his face. I run to him and hug him tightly, tears falling more from my face now.

"Olaf, Elsa is gone. She left me!" I cry harder clinging to the snowman as he patted me on the back and embraced me back.

Then someone else comes from the corridor behind Olaf. Looking up, we saw it was the mayor; a low and sad expression on his face.

"Princess, I'm sorry to disturb. But we have to go." He said to us, his voice grim.

Kristoff looks at the mayor, a confused look on his face "Mayor Fudge, I don't think..."

The Mayor cut him off however, "I know what happened to the Queen, I saw her last night. I know what's happened to her."

I let go of Olaf and get up, suddenly full of adrenaline and energy "What?"

"I'll tell you about it later, Princess Anna. But now we have to move. They'll be coming back for you."

I shook my head, anger and determination suddenly gripping me "No, I'm not going to leave Elsa!" I protest vociferously.

"Princess, we'll get the Queen back!" Mayor Fudge argued back firmly. "I promise you, but to able to do that, we need to make sure they don't get you!"

"No, there has to be another way!"

"There is no other way!" Fudge almost shouts at us, momentarily drawing a few looks from several people at the end of the corridor to his right but he shooed them away and looked into Anna's eyes with a firmness that told her he meant what he was saying. "Princess, I'm sorry, but we have to go. We cannot stay here!"

I look at him in the eyes before I sigh heavily and nod my head, tears falling from my eyes once again; I still being unable to comprehend what has just happened. "Come on Olaf, Kristoff." I said to them as we left the room and followed the mayor out towards the foyer.

_I'll save you, Elsa. I promise._ I promise to myself.

**BACK AT ARENDELLE**

**ELSA**

I open my eyes and at once I feel a stabbing pain emanating from my head. My vision is blurry and I try to move my hands but they were stuck. After a few seconds to let my vision come back to its normal sense, I realize that I was actually chained to the wall with some huge kind of metallic object wrapped around my hands. The same had happened to my feet and I sigh; knowing now I cannot move.

A chuckle emanates suddenly from nowhere, or actually somewhere within the darkness that had evaded the dim light coming in through the window. "The Queen is awake, finally." It said and my eyes widened in realisation as soon as I heard it.

"Hans!" I growl, my eyes narrowing as a form appears out of the darkness. Yep, it was him and he smiled sinisterly down at me.

"I'm honoured to know that you still remember my name." He said with a smirk.

My teeth grit hard to the point of breaking as I glared up at him. I hate him and I just want to freeze him and smash the ice sculpture of him to pieces, but I quickly remind myself I can't. Plus, I was worried that I would inadvertently reveal something to him in an angry state and so I try to calm myself; my need to keep Anna safe becoming first priority.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Remember your sister, Elsa. Remember Anna. _I chant to myself mentally.

"What you want from me, Hans? Why don't you just kill me?" I dare to speak to him.

He lets out an evil laugh and kneels down in front of me, his face just inches from mine. "Don't worry, Elsa. We'll get to that part eventually. For now, I need to go back to the village and get the princess!" he said to me and I glare at him again; the fiery anger bursting within me once again.

"No! You promised me that you'll spare her!" I cry, feeling the blood boil in my body.

Hans just smirked with a shake of his head and held my chin with his gloved hand "Queen Elsa, you never learn do you? One thing about politics is that some people, I included, are never true to their words; I just want revenge for the humiliation you and that little sister of yours dealt me! So, I'm going to catch that little sister of yours and I'll make sure she suffers a painful death right in front of your eyes!" he says the last few words with a grin that was akin to the devil's, only angering me even more.

"You are a MONSTER!" I scream at him; the room starting to freeze and I try to move my hand but with the chain and cover around it nothing happened.

Hans just smirked. "Don't waste it, your Majesty. Your magic won't work here. I have my own sorcerer and he has been very helpful in combating your magic." He says and then forcefully kisses me, crashing his lips against me whilst grabbing hold of my chin hard.

I bite his lip and he yelps in pain as he jumps back, my bite having drawn blood. For a moment, he just pricks the wound and see's the blood on his fingertip. Then, glaring at me, he storms back over.

"You bitch!" he shouts angrily, slapping me across my face and I can taste blood in my mouth and a few tears run down my face. "I'll get you back and your sister going to pay for this! Just you wait!" he snarled, the last three words having an icy tone to them.

With that he storms out from the dungeon, slamming the door shut behind him.

Even though he was gone and our encounter was brief, I can feel something building up inside of me. Anger and hatred. Yes, that is what they were and they both get the best of me as my protectiveness of my sister and my hatred for Hans boil over like an overflowing, bubbling cauldron. I can feel them now and, strangely, I like it. I'm going to let my power shows it true face, and Hans will be the first to see it.

_No one can touch my sister, Hans. No one!_ I mentally snarl to myself as I stare up at the door with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes that could have struck fear in the bravest of people.


End file.
